War of Vanities
The War of Vanities is an ongoing conflict between The Principality of Imoitos and The Great Empire of Maros against The United Tribes of Masai. It is currently a stalemate. Pre-War Conflicts In 3.999(.945) AM, the POI and UTM began political disputes that soon turned into total chaos at meetings between delegates. Soon, both nations began sending armed guards to watch over the delegates and prevent a physical fight. However, the sending of guards may have sparked what is called the First Shot of the Great Wars that would soon engulf much of the planet. In late (.945) AM, a platoon of POI Guardsmen fired upon the delegates of the UTM, sending the diplomatic talks into a blood bath as the UTM guards fired back killing nearly the entire platoon of POI guards. The POI retreated back into their territory, preparing for war. The UTM consolodated their small army forward to set up defensive positions. Shortly after the diplomatic break down, the POI sent a brigade across the border into the Imalai State of the UTM. Consisting of only around 1,100 soldiers, the brigade was small in comparison to the armies that would later be used. The Imalai Tribal Guard had 3 companies based in Imalai City (about 700 troops) when the POI brigade arrived. There were a few skirmishes that took place outside the city, and help was requested from the UTM's main army. After about 4 days of skirmishing, the POI brigade had suffered nearly 500 dead and another 300 wounded. However, the UTM's ITG had suffered nearly 650 dead and 35 wounded and had to surrender. The POI annexed the tribal state of Imalai from the UTM, which would be a leading cause to the First War. The First War In 3.999(.946) the UTM declared war on the POI for annexing the tribal state of Imalai. A division of 10,000 troops was sent to Imalai city to find it void of POI troops. In fact, they were found dead due to an uprising by the people of Imalai. Imalai was soon readmitted into the UTM, as more an more divisions were sent eastward. Soon, over 75,000 UTM soldiers stood on the border of the POI. As the new year arrived, the UTM counterinvaded the POI in a direct assault. The 1st Army of the UTM began making strong headway towards the POI's capital. In a desperate move, the POI divided their responding army in half. Of the 80,000 in it, 35,000 were sent to distract the UTM by opening a new front within their own borders while the other 45,000 dug in and fought three major battles with the 1st UTM Army. In the third of these battles, General Toroin Moiaosoniokoi Ka of the UTM was killed. Without his guidence, the UTM army went on the defensive beginning a tactical retreat out of the POI. While the remaining 20,000 troops tailed the UTM's 36,000 troops as they retreated, the other 35,000 POI troops began their invasion of the UTM's eastern states. This campaign lasted many years (.947-.959) and resulted in 10 UTM tribal states being lost before the 2nd Army was sent and managed to defeat the POI in a series of battles. However, the POI had reinforced the newly acquired territory and it was seen as pointless to try and liberate the states just quite yet. However, over the next 5 years the UTM saw many more defeats to the north as another 60,000 POI soldiers began to march south. The remnants of the 1st UTM Army dug in at the Battle of Mataskoi and managed to hold the enemy off for 7 months before being pushed back. In this time period, more Elpis died than all of the rest of the war combined. 31,000 UTM troops and 57,000 POI soldiers died here. However, the invasion from the north was stalled and both sides retreated from the battle to lick their wounds. Over the next few years, very few battles occurred and there were no further territorial changes. However, in (.967) AM, the Rovasa Empire intervened to end the conflict. With their far superior technology, the two warring nations had no choice but listen. The treaty signed required the POI to return gained territory and pay a war tax to the UTM. The treaty also stated that the UTM had to disband much of its army and required it to pay for the damaged property in the POI. This treaty would not end hostilities, but it would end the violence between the two nations. The Peace Over the next 30 years, the UTM saw prosperity as their people now felt more unified togther against a common enemy. They found allies within their own borders over finding allies outside of them, while the POI also prospered, they made an ally with The Great Empire of Maros. While the UTM sought to further expand the technological gap between them and the POI in the event of another war, the POI sought to build a massive army to completely overrun the UTM. This led to great concern as diplomatic talks began to break down again in 3.999(.996). As resources began to dwindle in the UTM, their leaders saw no other option but to take from the rich POI. However, before they could launch an invasion of their own, the POI invaded the tribal state of Umasai sparking a second war. The Second War After the POI invasion Umasai, many UTM citizens joined the military to push the invaders out. Within a few months, more than 100,000 new enlisted recruits were sent to the eastern front. The POI army of 56,000 eventually surrendered after two months of being under siege. The word of the 100,000 UTM soldiers coming their way also scared them a little into surrendering. As the 56,000 POI troops were swept aside, the UTM continued to invade the POI itself. As the POI defenders scraped together a few divisions, amounting to around 30,000 strong, the UTM launched another invasion to the north. Within a year, the POI found itself being squeezed on a two front war. A desperate plea for help was sent to the GEM, but was ignored. Despite this, the POI managed to pull off a miracle victory just 20km from their capital. The small POI army of 45,000 managed to kill nearly 120,000 UTM soldiers in a series of large battles. This severely crippled the UTM's ability to push forward any deeper into POI territory until the northern army reaches the remenants of the southern. Even then, the POI would outnumber the UTM as nearly 300,000 freshly trained soldiers began to converge on the UTM's southern positions. The remaining 60,000 UTM soldiers prepared for all hell to break loose while they attempted to defend their position until the 200,000 man army of the north could arrive and turn the tide of battle. After a week of battle, the northern army arrived and evened the battle out. In fact, it began to swing in favor of the UTM after the 10th day. However, this was short lived as the POI sent everything forward to repel the invaders from their land. Within a week, several additional POI soldiers arrived to throw the UTM out of the country. Before they could do much damage, the remaining 30,000 UTM troops retreated across the countryside back to their own territory. It was here that they fortified and made a stand against the 150,000 strong POI army. The UTM soldiers were eventually forced to retreat, but not before causing the worst pyrrhic victory that the POI had ever saw. The GEM has recently joined in, in a Holy Crusade initiated by Maeve, disguised as Roitan. They are currently marching the Grand Offense Legion and 10 other legions towards their borders - an offense force numbering 1.6 million strong. Seeing this, the Rovasan empire has sent in all of their forces. Category:Wars